


Two Idiots and Their Boyfriends Run Out of Gas

by HowShouldIKnowboutLife



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Furihata just wants everyone to do the smart thing, M/M, akashi refuses to put up with this, for funsies one summer, kagami is ready to run a marathon for the sake of gas, they're taking a road trip, whatever that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowShouldIKnowboutLife/pseuds/HowShouldIKnowboutLife
Summary: While taking a road trip down the winding roads of rural Japan, four friends run out of gas. Whatever will they do?





	Two Idiots and Their Boyfriends Run Out of Gas

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

“We’re out of gas, what’s our plan?” Kuroko looks up at the two redheads who had joined (and funded) their little roadtrip.

"Well, I saw a gas station a ways back, I think. I could walk back and grab a tank of gas and come back? It would be enough to get us to the next station," Kagami offers.

"But how long will that take?" Furihata counters. "It's already 4 pm, the sun'll be going down in a couple hours, and there's no guarantee that the gas station is within walking distance. It might just be better to wait until someone can come pick us up." He sits in the open driver's seat, blessing the shade the car provides. Kuroko pulls out his phone and toys with it a bit.

"I don't know, Kagami-kun is a fast runner and the station is only 6 miles away. He might be able to do it." Furihata stares at Kuroko in disbelief as his boyfriend encourages the terrible idea.

"Yeah! See, Kuroko believes in me, Furi. You should have a little faith. I'll be there and back in no time!" Kagami starts stretching, getting ready to run off into the sunset.

"No, no, no, Kagami! It'll take you like, at least an hour to get there and then you'll probably spend 20 minutes at the station, and an hour running back. By then it'll be completely dark, and we are in the middle of nowhere! You could get lost, or mugged, or or…. It’s just a terrible idea!" Furihata would be appalled his friend is even contemplating going, if this wasn't something Kagami is 100% likely to think of doing. He once tried to drink a gallon of milk in 45 minutes because Aomine dared him to. That was a disaster. So, this is not a surprising development to Furihata, but that doesn't change the fact that it is a horrible idea.

Furihata looks around for any way to convince him to change his mind. Kuroko is obviously useless: he is actually helping Kagami stretch for the run. Kagami had already shown he isn't going to listen to him, so that leaves one person. Akashi had been silent the whole time this discussion was going on. Furihata is sure Akashi knows how stupid this plan is; he doesn't know why he hasn't tried to stop it yet, but maybe having Kagami as a boyfriend desensitized him to excess amounts of stupid in his vicinity and he just goes along with whatever idiocy Kagami does. Not that he can't put his foot down when he wants to. He's Furihata's best hope.

"Akashi-kun, please! You have to know this is ridiculous! You can't just let him run six miles to a shady gas station in the middle of nowhere and return when it's too dark to see. Please, stop him!" Furihata is practically on his knees begging for salvation.

Akashi finally looks up from his phone and takes in the scene before him: one hyper idiot jogging in place to get ready for a run, another smaller idiot cheering him on, and a poor boy nearly to tears with frustration pleading at him. He sighs, "Taiga stop that, it won't be necessary."

Furihata heaves a sigh in relief, while the other two boys stop and look over.

"What? Why not? How else are we supposed to get gas?" Kagami looks thoroughly confused by this turn of events. "I suppose we could push the car to the station, but I think that'll take longer."

"No. That won't be happening. I called a tow truck and my driver; they're both on their way. We just need to stay put and wait for our ride. Since the car battery is still working and I refuse to be in the heat any longer, I will be waiting in the car. You all can do as you please, but if you choose to run off, " Akashi shoots a stern look at Kagami, "then I will not spend the time to have my driver look for you on the side of the road." With that said, he opens the backseat of the car and climbs in.

The others take a moment to process their friend's speech. Then Kuroko climbs into the passenger-side seat, "You know, you could have told us you were doing that before Kagami-kun got all excited."

"Oh please, Tetsuya! Who was it, exactly, that was egging Kagami on to run twelve miles for a few gallons of gas?" Furihata follows his boyfriend's lead and sits back in the driver's seat.

Kagami looks back down the road. He's an active guy, and spending hours cooped up in a car isn't exactly his favorite thing in the world; a run would have been pretty nice, even if he doesn't really want to go that far. But he also really doesn't want his boyfriend to abandon him on a random road in rural Japan. He sighs in defeat and decides that if he doesn't get to run, then he better at least get to cuddle with his boyfriend while they wait for rescue.


End file.
